Talk:Fusō
Anime Why are they still listed as Manga only on Nagato's page ? Freezing Mike 21:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Nagato's mother Judging by his mother's hair color, it is safe to assume that it was Nagato's mother that came from the Uzumaki clan, right? The red is a trademark for everyone in the clan, I think, as said by Madara, for both males and females. Should we mention that Nagato's mother is from the Uzumaki clan. I know the infobox states the loyalty goes to the clan, but I think we should add something about it.--'NinjaSheik' 20:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's a fairly safe assumption to me. But if it's going to be mentioned, we need to be careful because both his father and mother might be Uzumaki, since not all Uzumaki have red hair. The mother is all but confirmed to me, but his father might also be an Uzumaki. Omnibender - Talk - 22:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You should also be wary of the fact that their hair colors are not seen in the manga. ''~SnapperT '' 23:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::All right, that's understandable. We'll wait until we get more info.--'NinjaSheik' 23:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Do they have the same dark shade as Nagato's hair in the manga? It could be an indicator. Omnibender - Talk - 23:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::They do. I'm not saying the information shouldn't be added, I'm just saying there should be an "in the anime" qualifier. ''~SnapperT '' 23:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) "In anime"? You mean, proof from the anime about this whole "Nagato's mother might be from the Uzumaki clan, but we can't be sure since they father might be part of the clan as well" thing? We're going to have to wait for a long time if want proof from the anime.--'NinjaSheik' 00:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) No. In the anime, Nagato inherited his hair color from his mother. The same hair Nagato said is common in the Uzumaki clan. Since there was no coloring of Nagato's mother in the manga, we can't say for sure his mother is from the Uzumaki clan in the manga as well. Omnibender - Talk - 01:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well,the way i see it madara said that the red hair is a trademark of the uzumaki clan..meaning that all of them have red hair...just the way the hyuuga have pale skin...meaning that it might just be his mum that is from the uzumaki Neji of the gentle fist (talk) 11:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Not all Uzumaki's have red hair. Look at Moto and Naruto or example Fangzntalonz (talk) 12:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps we should add it as a trivia. --Gojita (talk) 13:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Gojita Who's Moto? Omnibender - Talk - 00:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think Fangzntalonz means Mito, and we're not sure of that because the manga isn't in color, and her hair has the same shade as Kushina's. -- (talk) 23:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) If Mito had the same shade as Kushina's, shouldn't her hair still be red?Amaterasu789 (talk) 01:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Mito might have red hair and so we won't know until we know the actual color of her hair. Because I am sure no one expected Nagato to have red hair. It is a fair assumption since the only non red haired uzumaki is naruto. He could be one of those rare exceptions to the rule.Darthwin (talk) 18:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) His mother also strikes a resemblance to Kushina. So this could further back she was from the same clan. As we all know, most family members all look alike? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Japanese ships Is it trivia worthy to say that her and Ise where both named after japanese ships? Munchvtec (talk) 17:18, November 25, 2014 (UTC) anyone??? Munchvtec (talk) 12:59, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Just add it. If it gets removed, it gets, if it won't, good for you. But I'm quite sure we do: "x name means y" or "x is named after y" things, so it should stay--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:16, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Occupation? Doesn't the data book simply state that she helps Ise with his medical work. It lists her as a full-time house wife so nurse should be removed. Munchvtec (talk) 13:03, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :so? Munchvtec (talk) 15:36, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 15:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 12:19, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Bump Bump Bump...WOW! I have even messaged people on there talk pages about this and still no reply lol. Munchvtec (talk) 12:05, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Why cant she be both? --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 13:39, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Because we don't know her to be. I'm sure she's a house wife by default anyways lol. Though the data book clearly states that she only assists Ise with his work. Munchvtec (talk) 13:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::nurse - a professor focused on the care of individuals. If Fusō helped Ise with his job, then she was a nurse, albeit unofficially.--Omojuze (talk) 13:43, September 29, 2015 (UTC)